Crystal ♡
Background Crystal Exypnos McLucky, Daughter Of Athena is quite intelligent and can be quite quiet and timid sometimes. She is well mannered and always polite. Her Biological father had died due to his addition to alcohol. He was also quite abusive. This, of course, made her very paranoid about anything that could harm her. Because of her father's passing, Crystal was sent to in orphanage in Long Island, New York. After five months of waiting, she was adopted by Johnathan McLucky, a man who owned five multi-million dollar brands, and was looking to adopt Crystal for a fund raiser. Crystal was overwhelmed with her Gigantic bedroom. And the over-sized chandeliers which could probably blind her if she looked for long enough. Her new father wasn't any better than the last, Accusing her of her Clothing choices. Saying that without him she would be nothing. Basically the whole Full of himself rich guy. But his daughter was 100x worse. Angelica, She was a basically spray tan barbie doll with plastic surgery written all over her. Her room was Crystals worst nightmare. Everything blended in walls it was so pink. She was afraid to in because she was scared of tripping over something that blended in. The night when things got interesting was the Night Angelica's friends stayed over. She was reading a book on the fourth floor's Library (that i bet they never used.) When her step father started yelling at her for dirtying the chairs with her Cheap clothing. She just decided to go back up to her room on the seventh floor ( I mean at this point she didn't need to go to the gym with all those stairs.. ) Her room was right next to Angelica's and she could hear the weird Valley girl giggling they did. It really annoyed her when Angelica's friends came over because they would always pull Pranks on Crystal like SPRAY PAINTING ALL HER BOOK COVERS BLUE SO SHE COULDN'T TELL WHICH ONE WAS WHICH! Sorry that one really ticker her off.. Her pranks were never personal or anything, Just Annoying as hell. This one really hurt though. Crystal had always put up a front when it came to her Emotions. She needed to let Angelica see that she wasn't afraid or effected by anything she did. All of her clothes were in boxes and her window was open with all of her sheets Tied together to make a rope. With her only cosmetic item. A red lipstick she got at a convention earlier when he was still using Crystal for publicity. It said "LEAVE" How did they do that all while she was in the library? She must have been there for quite some time for them to pull all that. Then she had HAD it. When Angelica and her Plastic friends showed up at the door and said "You heard the girl. LEAVE" She wasn't thinking of the outcome or Anything which wasn't very smart. And picked up one of the Boxes stared opening it and grabbing anything she'd need out of the box and into her backpack.